rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Resort
=The Last Resort= Long Ago, during the First Age, the Dawn-caste Solar known as The Builder went through a phase in his life where he pondered deeper mysteries. He was already a master of deconstructing objects and people in battle, and building new ones afterwards. He needed something to do - making a species of creature, as the Twilights often did, squicked him out as an idea - Twilights likewise had a monopoly on sorcery that would be annoying to try to break into, and the idea of necromancy, he found abhorrant. So he decided to do something that none of the rest had ever done. Long distrustful of the Sidereal Exalted for their mysterious ways, in his hamhanded approach he decided to forge a mystery of his own, simply to spurn them - and luck was with him, as it often was, as he discovered himself in possession of a Sidereal node in a seemingly-innocous cavern on a mountain's side. He took utmost precautions to avoid allowing the eyes of Heaven to find it, carefully building into it principles of unreality. The result is a Manse that utilizes Fate heavily, without letting Fate know about it - much like the larcenous git who sneaks into a house and is so successful that nobody realizes anything is amiss, except that all the lights have gone out and that somehow the place feels a lot poorer, he snuck into Fate's house and robbed it blind, shut off all the lights and walked out without anyone being any the wiser. Into the mountain's walls he carved channels, inlaid with Starmetal and Oricalcum, channeling fate into a carefully-erected archway at the back. He built the hearthstone pedestal in front of it, and when completed, the Manse sprung to life. But to what end? Satisfying the ego of a Solar who did not enjoy the Sidereals overmuch, he had created a Manse that was effectively an upraised middle digit in their direction. The Manse is Outside Fate, and incorporates an Otherworld Gate. Where that gate leads, however, is impossible to determine with any clarity. The Last Resort is an Otherworld Gate - it leads somewhere. But the where was left undefined - even intentionally random and continually-randomizing, and so it could lead anywhere, even to different places at different times. The only things that the Builder was certain to build into it's design are that it will not send those who enter into immediate mortal danger. It will not transport them into an environment which will be lethal, either instantly (such as the deep Wyld, into solid earth) or due to those entering being unable to take reasonable preperations for traveling there (such as the Endless Desert Cecelyne, or the Underworld,) nor will it send them to a place where those who will be immediately hostile to and attack them are to be found, such as into a Bronze Faction citadel for the Solar Exalted, or dropping a Deathlord next to Liger in Malfeas. It is almost certain, however, to send them somewhere interesting, to say the least, and it could be into a location where they will have to tread softly-softly, or where they might face unusual hardships or challenges. It could lead to anywhere in Creation or beyond - in fact, probably beyond. The Builder used The Last Resort once, in fact, and wound up at a place that seemed the very edge of reality, and had to fight his way back through the Wyld. Another time, he wound up deep under the surface of Creation, and witnessed the wars of the Mountain Folk against their unnamed enemies, and only emerged after he vowed to forget what exactly he witnessed under the earth, whereupon they led him out. The Last Resort was forgotten at the end of the First Age. The Sidereal Exalted had no idea where or what it was, and the Terrestrial Exalted never located it, busy as they were with the regicide and civil wars which followed. Only one persoin knew - the Builder. A long time later, in the First Age, a Solar Hero exalted near the border of Lookshy, serendipitiously on top of her own tomb - his tomb. After she had time to settle into her first manse, she recieved a sudden flash of insight - the location of The Last Resort. Following that, she immediately took off, flying to it - upon finding it, it proved to be the answer to one of her woes, containing it's Hearthstone, thus allowing her to power her armor and weapon at the same time. She thought about entering the Gate, but had a bad feeling about it, and so left after claiming that which had been hers. Drawbacks *2-point Fragility Drawback. The Last Resort is not built for sturdiness, and though it's design is simple, it would be relatively simple to interrupt it's essence flows or do damage to the structure of the cavern in which it resides. *1-point Habitability Drawback. The Builder never intended to reside in The Last Resort. As such, it was built without any thought to comfort or amenities whatsoever, providing mere shelter from the elements owing to being a cave. Powers *Outside Fate: The Last Resort is Outside Fate. *Otherworld Gate: not taken as a Sidereal power. The Otherworld Gate could lead to Heaven, but does not nessessarily do so. Category:Exalted